fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Avalon
|birthdate=May 8th, X919 |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=24 |blood type=B+ |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Blue |vision= |skin tone=White |height = 187.96 cm (6'2") |weight = 90 kg (198.42 lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Green |guild mark location= Right Shoulder |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Phoenix Rising |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Guardian |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} is a of the Phoenix Rising guild. Stephen is well known for his usage of the magic known as Guardian, having earned him many victories across various battles and renown for its strength. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities |Gādeian|lit. “Phantom Spirit”}}: Guardian is a powerful type of that allows the user to give shape and life to their magic into a being around them. This being can take on various stages, forms, and shapes, as well as form tools and non-human appendages to assist and aid the user of the magic. The more advanced the magic is, the user will be suspended within the magical being, aiding as a powerful defense against other types of magic. Stephen can cycle through the various stages of the spell with ease, depending on the situation. The size of the spells make it easy to fight human foes, as well as allow Stephen to combat massive foes too. *'Guardian: Ribcage': With this simple spell, Stephen forms a magical construct around him in the form of a ribcage. This spell is able to be cast incredibly fast, allowing Stephen to use it as a rapid defense against incoming attacks. While it is not a perfect defense, it can hold back powerful attacks if timed correctly in its usage. *'Guardian: Arm': In this, Stephen can form an arm of his guardian. The arm can be formed on its own, but is typically constructed off the side of the Guardian: Ribcage. This is to allow Stephen the defense of the ribcage but the offense of the arms. While generally on one arm is summoned at a time, Stephen can summon up to four at a time. This allows him extended reach, due to the length of the arm, as well as the enhanced strength of the arms as they are far stronger than Stephen himself. They can be used to strike foes or to grapple them into a strong hold, holding Stephen's foe in place for other attacks. *'Guardian: Bow': By conjuring the Guardian: Arm spell to form a pair of arms, Stephen can form a bow and arrow with his magic. The arrow, as it comes from the Guardian arms, is much larger than the average arrow. The arrows are fast and strong, being able to hit targets and leave large puncture wounds with easy. *'Guardian: Sword': Much like Guardian: Bow, Stephen must first conjure the Guardian: Arm spell. With this, he can summon a massive sword of magical energy. The blade of the weapon is incredibly sharp, capable of cleaving through regular weapons with relative ease on many accounts. The blade's large size and low weight due to its magical makeup make it able to slash and pierce incredibly fast as a result. *'Guardian: Body': With the spell, Stephen finally conjures a majority of the body of Guardian. It produces the torso, head, and arms of a humanoid being. This gives Stephen a high defense, as he is within the magical construct and able to avoid attacks as a result. The strength of the construct is greater than that of the individually conjured arms and can likewise make usage of the weaponry the spell can produce. *'Guardian: Colossus': This is the spell that generally marks the master of Guardian magic, to which Stephen is considers. With it, he forms the complete body of the Guardian. This forms a towering being of magic, complete with four arms. The magical entity, in this form, is much stronger than the Guardian: Body. Much like the lesser spell, it can still access the weaponry the spell grants. It is revered for its destructive capability, allowing Stephen to fight powerful beings and groups with it alone. *'Guardian: Angel': This is a simple alteration to the Guardian: Colossus spell. In it, the second set of arms is sacrificed to produce a set of wings, allowing Stephen and the construct the ability to fly. This sacrifices part of the strength and power of the spell, but more than makes up for it with maneuverability. *'Guardian: Beast': In this form, the humanoid shape of the Guardian is lost. Instead, the form takes on a much more caniform-esque body. The form maintains the second set of arms, which sprout from the back of the beast. Much like a canine, it sprouts a tail. However, instead of merely one, it gains nine. Stephen notes that this is the most powerful variant of the Guardian spell he has, at least in terms of the construct of the body. The limbs and tails make the spell capable of dishing out several powerful strikes. Stephen frequently makes the second set of arms hold blades as well, making the form all the more deadly. As a result, Stephen rarely uses this spell as it is not only taxing to use, but is dangerous to everything around him. *'Guardian: Holy Shield': Trivia Quotes References Category:Males Category:Mages